


The First

by spiralicious



Series: Winter Break 2011: Naughty List [1]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: AU, Community: hentai_contest, Crack, Food Porn, Gen, M/M, Nuri 'verse, Winter Break: Naughty List
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nuri loves the first peppermint stick of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



> Originally written for Hentai Contest's 2011 Winter Break at live journal under the name kattrip033. This prompt is from the naughty list. Prompt: Peppermint Stick.

Nuri loved this time of year. It meant he could get giant peppermint sticks. The first of the season were always the best. Nuri was practically vibrating with anticipation as Shigure held out the longed for treat, promising to give it to Nuri as a present as soon as Kyo came home. Nuri begged and pleaded and jumped for it. He practically toppled the dog over when he pounced on him upon hearing Kyo enter the house.

Nuri let the peppermint smell invade his nose and make his senses tingle. Slowly, he licked up the side of the candy stick, savoring the long awaited treat. He teased himself, taking small licks until he got too impatient and slid the end of it into his mouth. At first he just sucked on the end of it, but he started taking more of it into his mouth, occasionally pulling it out to lick and suck on the sides, before sliding it back in his mouth again. The noises he was making were practically indecent.

Nuri was so wrapped up in his treat, he was totally unaware of Kyo staring at him, as red as the stripe on Nuri’s peppermint stick.


End file.
